dcuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Anna Lee - Blue Lantern
Category:Heroes Processing 'STILL A WIP' General Information #Name - Anna Lee #Gender - Female #Age - 19 #Faction - Green Lantern Corp (Blue Lantern Corps) #Codename - Blue Lantern Personality Anna is exitable and definatly a glass half full person. She is generally enthusiastic and always optimistic. Anna see the best in people which can lead to her abilities heightening and leads to her being very honest and trustworthy. However it also gives Anna a slight childish niavity meaning she can be tricked by a clever guise. History Before Anna was chosen to be a Blue Lantern for Sector 2814 she was a midwife and generally unknown. She had dedicated her whole career to caring and bring hope to those bringing new life into the world. She was always the unseen but didn't mind being in the background, she was just hopeful that she would find success. She was chosen by the ring of an unkown Blue Lantern that took refuge on Earth after being chased by some Marauders. Eventually these Marauders found the Blue Lantern and assasinated him in secret. The ring did it's job and found a new ring bearer. Abilities & Weaknesses Blue Power Rings use Blue energy, supplied by a Power Battery which in most cases takes the form of blue light. The Blue energy of hope has an infallible connection to the universe. Hope is the most powerful of light, and thus the universe speaks through it. A Blue Power ring is one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, and has the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the universe, including electromagnetic energies such as gravity, radiation, heat, light, and powerful blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an unknown energy that was bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge and imagination of the user. Powers *'Blue Energy Blasts': The ring can be used to fire blasts of blue energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. *'Force-Field': The ring can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Blue Lantern's abilities, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. *'Energy Constructs': The ring can form constructs of blue energy. Unlike a Green Lantern Power Ring, the primary function of the Blue Power Ring will manifest its constructs in response to the target's specific psychosis. *'Hope Empowerment': The Blue Lantern ring is unique in that its base of power, Hope, can be manipulated by the ring user. Being in direct range of the emotional aura of a Blue Lantern allows them to charge an outer power reserve; by the sheer hope of the Lantern, its power will remain constant. *'Fear Depletion': As fear is the belief of imminent demise, hope is the belief of imminent success. As such, Blue Lantern Rings are capable of depleting the energy of Qwardian Power Rings *'Avarice Immunity': A blue ring is not vulnerable to the Orange Lantern Corps' favored tactic of draining energy from other Corps' rings. The reason of this is that while Avarice erodes Will, it can't consume Hope, thus rendering Avarice useless against Hope. *'Rage Removal': If a subject has been infected with the red light of rage, a Blue Power Ring can create a vision of the subject's greatest hope to calm and heal them. In the case of John Steward, it showed him a vision of being reunited with his dead wife Katma Tui. *'Flight': By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. *'Wormholes & Spacial Warps': The power ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. *'Limited Cellular Regeneration': This ring has an ability to heal physical injuries. Blue Lanterns can use the ring to repair injuries in themselves or others. *'Electromagnetic Scanning': The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, they can detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be the most difficult for the ring. *'Universal Translator': Keeping in mind the myriad of worlds, life forms, and cultures throughout the cosmos, it is understandable why Guardians of Hope added a translation system to the power ring. *'Material Alteration': The Blue Lantern's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Power Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most Blue Lantern wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each Blue Lantern is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. *'Precognition': Upon receiving the ring, Blue Lanterns will experience a moment of the future by the Blue Light, directly related to the wielder and with the express purpose of lifting their hopes. Weakness *'Energy Interference': As the continuing power of the ring's connection of "universal hope", it has a tendency to cause a form of interference to other power sources. * Willpower Symbiosis: Hope is the most powerful emotion in the emotional spectrum, but is nothing without willpower to enact it. In order for the blue power ring to function, it needs the aura of green willpower, supplied by a Green Power Ring to be in proximity to it; otherwise, the ring will only allow limited flight, limited energy projection and protection from the vacuum of space. 1. We're not allowing any Blue Lantern atm 2. Blue Rings can only create forcefields when not in close proximity to a Green Lantern ring. 05:59, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay... :( Son.Of.Khione If in doubt Talk to me 09:41, March 22, 2012 (UTC)